prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
WWE 2K17
WWE 2K17 is a professional wrestling video game in development by Yuke's and Visual Concepts and will be published by 2K Sports for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360 and Xbox One. It will be the eighteenth game in the WWE games series (fourth under the "WWE 2K" banner) and will be serving as the follow up to WWE 2K16. Marketing and promotion On May 31, 2016, WWE 2K17 was officially announced by WWE and 2K, when they revealed Goldberg as the pre-order bonus character accompanied by the debut trailer featuring Goldberg. 2K also announced that the game will include the two versions of Goldberg (WCW and WWE), along with two playable arenas (Halloween Havoc and WCW Monday Nitro). On June 27, 2016, a reveal trailer was released announcing that Brock Lesnar will be the cover star for WWE 2K17. On July 14, 2016, WWE announced an NXT Collector's Edition. The set will include Apollo Crews, Nia Jax and Shinsuke Nakamura as playable characters part of the NXT Enhancement Pack, a lithograph designed by Rob Schamberger and signed by Shinsuke Nakamura, an 8-inch collectible action figure of Demon Finn Bálor, trading cards, actual ring canvas from the NXT TakeOver: London event, 50% more points in NXT for MyCareer Mode as well as the Goldberg Pre-Order Pack. Gameplay WWE 2K17 sees the return of fighting in the crowd (which is the first time since SmackDown vs. Raw 2008, where it involves fighting into these backstage areas). It also will see the return of backstage brawls which could transition from ringside during Falls Count Anywhere or No Disqualification matches, a feature last seen in SmackDown! Here Comes the Pain. The responsiveness of the gameplay also has been greatly improved, while each game systems were updated such as ladders and taunts. The game will be introducing a new secondary submission system similar to the Breaking Point system currently seen in the last-generation versions of the WWE 2K Series. Roster On June 15, 2016, WWE announced that at E3 2016, the first roster reveal would be announced at 2K's booth by portrait artist Rob Schamberger. At the event, John Cena, The Ultimate Warrior and Sasha Banks were the first three names revealed. On July 26, 2016, IGN announced that The McMahon Family will be playable characters, which will include Stephanie McMahon, Shane McMahon and Vince McMahon. On August 2 to August 30, 2016, IGN will be announcing the complete roster on every Tuesday, along with in-game videos and screenshots. On August 10, the WWE 2K official site released a mini-game that consisted of spotting the announced superstars of the WWE 2K17 game on a picture of Brock Lesnar's Suplex City. The mini-game also announced that there will be 150 and more playable superstars from the past, present, and from NXT. WWE 2K17 marks the WWE video game debuts of AJ Styles, Alexa Bliss, Apollo Crews, Becky Lynch, Braun Strowman, Carmella, Chad Gable, Charlotte, Dana Brooke, Dash Wilder, Nia Jax, Jason Jordan, Sasha Banks, Scott Dawson and Shinsuke Nakamura. Visuals and audio On August 8, 2K revealed the official soundtrack for WWE 2K17. The soundtrack features thirteen songs from a variety of artists from various music genres, which was curated by Sean Combs (known by his stage names Puff Daddy, Puffy, Diddy and P. Diddy). Game Modes MyCareer WWE 2K17's MyCareer mode introduces a promo engine, where Superstars can express themselves to the WWE Universe and also call out or respond to other WWE Superstars. Backstage interviews with Renee Young can now lead to a backstage brawl. How a player competes, reacts, what is said and even what attire is worn can make a difference in a Superstar's journey through the WWE WWE Universe The WWE Universe mode now recreates real WWE Television programming as it features a new show presentation system, along with the incorporation of run-ins, as well as pre- and post-match attacks. Also introduced is a promo engine and new cutscenes. The 2K Showcase mode, which was featured in previous games, is not available in WWE 2K17. Reasons given for this include a lack of characters to license for Showcase modes, as well as a difficulty in creating a Showcase based on the cover star, Brock Lesnar. Creative Suite Create a Superstar has been overhauled with more parts and adjustment options, including body hair. The Highlight Replay system is returning for the first time since WWE 2K14, which allows players to record video highlights from their matches. These can be edited in the new Create a Video feature. Create a Victory (which has not been present since WWE SmackDown! Here Comes The Pain) is also returning in the WWE 2K17. Confirmed Characters Downloadable Content The DLC consists of the Season Pass, which is $29.99, the Accelerator, The Future Stars Pack (which will be released in January 31 for $8.99), The New Moves Pack (which came out in December 20), the Legends Pack (which came out November 22 for $8.99), & finally, the Hall of Fame Showcase (which will come out on February 28 for $9.99) Legends Pack * Brutus Beefcake * Eddie Guerrero * Greg Valentine * Sycho Sid * Tatanka Future Stars Pack * Austin Aries * Mojo Rawley * Luke Gallows * Karl Anderson * Tye Dillinger Hall of Fame Showcase * Cactus Jack & Diamond Dallas Page vs Jimmy Garvin & Michael Hayes * Buddy Roberts & Michael Hayes vs Kerry Von Erich & Kevin Von Erich * Ivory vs Jacqueline * Sting vs Ric Flair * Sting vs Bret Hart * Big Boss with Albert vs Big Show * The Godfather vs Papa Shango Gallery Screenshots WWE 2K17.1.jpg WWE 2K17.2.jpg WWE 2K17.3.jpg WWE 2K17.4.jpg WWE 2K17.5.jpg WWE 2K17.6.jpg WWE 2K17.7.jpg WWE 2K17.8.jpg WWE 2K17.9.jpg WWE 2K17.10.jpg WWE 2K17.11.jpg WWE 2K17.12.jpg WWE 2K17.13.jpg WWE 2K17.14.jpg WWE 2K17.15.jpg WWE 2K17.16.jpg WWE 2K17.17.jpg WWE 2K17.18.jpg WWE 2K17.19.jpg WWE 2K17.20.jpg WWE 2K17.21.jpg WWE 2K17.22.jpg WWE 2K17.23.jpg WWE 2K17.24.jpg WWE 2K17.25.jpg WWE 2K17.26.jpg WWE 2K17.27.jpg WWE 2K17.28.jpg WWE 2K17.29.jpg WWE 2K17.30.jpg Superstar Renders Brock Lesnar - WWE 2K17.jpg|Brock Lesnar Goldberg - WWE 2K17.jpg|Goldberg Mr. McMahon - WWE 2K17.jpg Stephanie McMahon - WWE 2K17.jpg Shane McMahon - WWE 2K17.jpg Shinsuke Nakamura - WWE 2K17.jpg Nia Jax - WWE 2K17.jpg Apollo Crews - WWE 2K17.jpg Aiden English - WWE 2K17.jpg Booker T - WWE 2K17.jpg Brian Pillman - WWE 2K17.jpg Brie Bella - WWE 2K17.jpg Chris Jericho - WWE 2K17.jpg Diego - WWE 2K17.jpg Erick Rowan - WWE 2K17.jpg Fernando - WWE 2K17.jpg Heath Slater - WWE 2K17.jpg Jey Uso - WWE 2K17.jpg Jimmy Uso - WWE 2K17.jpg Jim Neidhart - WWE 2K17.jpg Konnor - WWE 2K17.jpg Larry Zbyszko - WWE 2K17.jpg Nikki Bella - WWE 2K17.jpg Simon Gotch - WWE 2K17.jpg Covers WWE 2K17 Cover (Brock Lesnar).jpg|Original Edition Cover Category:Video games Category:World Wrestling Entertainment video games Category:WWE video games